


Meeting of Realities

by MizuLeKitten



Series: Nothing Ever Goes Wrong AU [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: AU Has:, Aged-Up Character(s), Alien Biology, Alien Pregnancy, Alternate Universe - Canon, Alternate Universe - Nothing Ever Goes Bad, Arguing, Communication, Communication Failure, Dubious Science, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Family Bonding, Fluff, Galra Empire, Galra Keith (Voltron), Hurt/Comfort, I talk about Kolivan's pregnancy a lot in chapter 5, Instead of More Oneshots, Its Not Technically Mpreg, Light Angst, Loving Marriage, M/M, Multi, Near Death Experiences, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Talk Of Socks, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, Working On A Longfic for This Au Now, for a bit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-03
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-05-01 18:28:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14526549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MizuLeKitten/pseuds/MizuLeKitten
Summary: Keithal knew about alternate realities, Honerva's research had begun to revolve more and more heavily around them after all. He never expected to come face to face with people from an alternate reality, let alone /himself/.Their other selves come from a reality much different then their own, and only time will tell how big that difference runs.





	1. Beginnings

Keithal had listened to Honerva go on and on about alternate realities, had heard Slav's theories more than enough times when Honerva hit a snag, and had entertained the thought himself once or twice. He knew that out of everyone in the universe it’d be Honerva who unlocked the power of the rift that had formed on Diabazaal when the Voltron meteorite had fallen, that she’d be the one to discover what alternate realities were really like. He had no doubt in her skills, especially with the help of both Katie and Hunk, as well as the occasional aid of Slav. What he hadn't expected, was for her to discover them like this.

Honerva had planned an experiment for the day with the help of Katie (Hunk being called back to Balmera to aid his wife, Shay) and he knew that involved sending something into the rift. Keithal didn't know all the details, but he figured that he'd hear about it from her later, after his matches with Shiro in the Arena and her experiment’s completion. Apparently, things did not go according to plan.

Settled in Docking Bay Gamma were the five Voltron lions and an unknown ship Keithal had no basis to identify.

“General Keithal, Vrepit Sa,” Commander Ladnok saluted, arm crossing her chest as she bowed her head. “Empress Honerva has informed us that this is a result of her experiment. This Voltron seems to be from another reality, having arrived through the rift half a varga ago.”

He’s thankful he’s being filled in now. The intern sent to retrieve him after his last match hadn’t had the information he needed, only vague phrases that they had been told due to their clearance level. Commander Ladnok, having the appropriate clearance level for sensitive information such as this, was more than willing to fill in the many gaps.

“How many people know that they’re from another reality?” he asked. His gaze continued to drag over the lions. They were exact replicas of their reality's lions, down to the horrible paint job that had become an inside joke amongst Voltron and their friends.

“Only the druids under the Empress’s watch, Ms. Holt-Shirogane, my team, you, and General Ambassador Shirogane-Holt,” she nodded to Shiro beside him at the end. “All other information has been kept classified. I have spoken briefly with the alternate reality paladins to ensure their cooperation, but besides that my team was waiting for your or Empress Honerva’s orders.”

He nodded; he could work with this. The druids were all sworn to various levels of secrecy under Honerva, Katie and Shiro could keep a secret, and Ladnok’s team had helped him and the Blade several times with sensitive material. While it wouldn’t prevent their arrival from eventually spreading, he trusted his people. It was the alternate reality paladins that concerned him. They were the wild card.

His gaze moved away from the lions and to the group that had gathered in front of the Black Lion. Soldiers were posted nearby, but not as close as to appear as a threat to the group. Pink armor caught his eye, making the lack of a Red Paladin stand out. Keithal could easily spot the Red Lion from his peripheral, which only served to confuse him. Was the Pink/Red Paladin the Red Lion’s pilot? He had no answer to that question.

The group had two other people that stood out, an individual in some undocumented armor (potentially the pilot of the undocumented ship). They stood taller than the others, hinting at a different decent then the rest of their group. The final individual was wearing… Blade armor?

As if noticing they were being watched, the Blade member turned from the group and looked directly at Keithal. Their body seemed to freeze upon meeting his gaze, and slowly, as if sensing their team member’s lack of attention, turned to where they were staring.

With all eyes on him, he knew that he had to act now. He squared his shoulders back, not bothering to gesture to Shiro or Commander Ladnok before he moved forward. He knew they would follow; Ladnok, out of obligation; Shiro, out of support and his own curiosity. He pulled his gaze away from the Blade member, instead choosing to focus on the Black Paladin. They were the leader of Voltron, the head, and that meant the leader of the group.

The soldiers stationed around them saluted at his approach, “Vrepit Sa” coming out in practiced unison. He waved a hand, and they fell back into position. He didn’t need the show of power, it was unnecessary in his eyes. He didn't need intimidation to strike a conversation, not here, despite it being a useful tactic in the past.

He stopped in front of the Black Paladin, “Blade of Marmora General Keithal Diabazaal,” he introduced himself.

The Black Paladin faltered for a moment, something he took note of, before his legs were metaphorically sweeped out from under him. The Black Paladin reached up for their helmet, and took it off, revealing the man underneath, a man Keithal knew well. “Shirogane, Takashi, pilot of the Black Lion.”

He didn’t seem to be the only one trying to reboot. Beside him, his Shiro had gone as stiff as a board, and the other Paladins seemed as interested in the reveal as he was. The other Shiro gripped Keithal’s arm, giving it a firm shake, before dropping it down to his side.

“I guess introductions aren’t in order for me,” his Shiro commented shortly after with a laugh.

The other Shiro smiled at that, and some tension seemed to fade away. “Unless we’re not in an alternate reality, and you’re some long lost twin. Although, considering we’ve already met Katie, I’m going to assume that’s not the case.”

“Alternate reality seems to be the best bet, then," his Shiro said. "Is your Katie here too?”

The Green Paladin moved forward, removing their helmet as well. “I go by Pidge,” their Katie, their Pidge, said.

Shiro smiled wider, and Keithal could understand why. He'd only ever seen pictures of this phase of Katie's life (short hair, large rimmed glasses she didn't even need, small in stature but not in personality), had only heard the stories, seeing it again must've been a trip down memory lane for his friend. Maybe now Keithal would be able to see some of those shenanigans first hand.

“Matt’s nickname catch on that much?” Shiro asked.

“Yup," Pidge popped the 'p' with a smile. "It didn’t here, obviously."

“It’ll make it easier to distinguish you two, at least.”

Keithal’s brow furrowed in confusion, “It’s already easy to tell. Look at them," and, honestly, it was. Katie now was nothing like the Katie in the pictures. She had grown her hair back out to its original ridiculous length (that Keithal knew Shiro adored) and had ditched the large rimmed glasses for narrow trimmed spectacles that actually served as a connection to her online system. She had grown as well, although, not by too much. The only similarity was going to be their personality.

All eyes were back on him at his statement, and he felt his skin crawl. He’d been on the receiving end of Katie’s analytical gazes before, and it was no different with this alternate reality Pidge; it seemed that aspect of their personality was the same. It felt like she was tearing him apart piece by piece, trying to figure out his core to then put him back together again with a full understanding of everything that made him tick. His Katie figured it out through trial and error, he wondered if it'd be the same with Pidge.

“You’re definitely him,” she said, much to his confusion.

Before he could ask what the quiznak that meant, the Blue Paladin was taking a step forward. “What? No way! That’s no fair! How come we’ve met Shiro, Pidge, and Keith, but not me, Hunk, or Allura, huh?”

Their Shiro went to say something to the Blue Paladin, but Keithal was too busy fighting off a groan. He knew that voice fairly well, it was distinctive in every way, the rising shrill of it being the dead giveaway. He didn't hate Lance, they had gotten past that point many phebes ago, but...

“By the stars,” he mumbled, “there’s two of them.” Double the Lance was not something he was sure he could handle. One was enough of a handful, and it had taken them both ages to find a balance that suited their respective pasts, but then the Blue Paladin removed his helmet, throwing Keithal's assumptions out the door. Maybe he had been wrong? This man looked human, and the man he reminded Keithal of was far from that.

“What’s that mean?” his voice had a bite to it that Keithal hadn’t experienced in many phebes, a bite reminiscent from when the treaty had first been signed, before he and Lance had become tentative friends to brothers in arms.

Maybe he wasn’t wrong after all.

“Lance?” Shiro asked for Keithal. The Blue Paladin puffed his chest up, confirming the statement. Shiro scanned over the group again, “wait, are you all human?”

The Yellow and Pink/Red Paladins removed their helmets, as did the individual in the odd armor. He easily recognized the yellow as human, but the Pink/Red was clearly Altean. The odd armor seemed to be, if Keithal guessed, a mix between some Altean heritage and most likely Galra as well. The Blade’s mask didn’t budge though; it nearly made him smile. A true Blade didn’t let their guard down so soon. While Keithal may seem open, and the fact that they all wore semi-familiar faces helped in that regard, he still had his twin blades strapped to his waist, not counting the hidden daggers within his suit. If trouble came, he’d be ready, and so, it seemed, would be the other Blade.

He and Shiro shared a look. While he was proud of the other Blade, it did nothing to change the situation they were in. They both seemed to agree: this was beyond insane. While he knew Honerva was going to be all over this, neither of them knew where to go from here.

Commander Ladnok seemed to sense the pause. “General Keithal, if I may,” Keithal turned to her, giving her all the confirmation she needed to continue, “Empress Honerva requested that the individuals be brought to one of the conference rooms, so that she and Ms Holt-Shirogane may conduct easier interviews.” Almost as an afterthought she added, “If our guests would be so inclined to agree.”

Pidge opened her mouth, but was cut off by the Pink/Red Paladin, “How good is the security of this hanger?”

“Ms Holt-Shirogane has had a heavy hand in our security measures," Commander Ladnok responded evenly, "if you trust your teammates intellect you may trust our security.”

The Pink Paladin seemed unconvinced, and Keithal had to admit he would be as well. Trust was a fickle thing, and while you may trust someone's abilities that didn't mean he didn't also want something else to back them up.

“We will be locking this hanger to anyone outside of Ladnok’s team, as well as yourselves,” Keithal spoke up. “There will be a scan when we leave, and an ID will be assigned to you all so that you may enter rooms in equivalent or lower to your clearance level. Your clearance level will be that of guests with special permissions to these hangers.”

“What about Katie and I? Our biorhythmic signatures may be the same as theirs,” Shiro asked, gesturing to the group.

That was a possibility, which would then mean the other versions of them would have access to the same entries as his universe’s individuals. There were ways to circumvent it, twins with identical DNA had posed a problem in the past until such solutions came to light. Those solutions may not even be necessary, seeing as there could be slight differences in DNA. They'd have to wait and see. “We’ll get to that after the scans.”

The other Shiro looked around at the group, getting nods from his party, "Show us the way."

The Pink/Red Paladin still seemed wary, but he understood.

~*~

They had left Commander Ladnok's team at the hangers, but the Commander herself had chosen to escort them all to the scanning and authorization room. Part of him had wanted to protest, but even he had to admit that he wasn't undefeatable. If the alternate reality paladins chose to attack, for whatever reason, he and Shiro may be able to hold them off for a bit, but 7 against 2 was not in their favor. At least now they had an added +1 to their side.

If the alternate reality attacked; which, they didn't.

The walk there was mostly silent, minus some whispering from Hunk. He had caught Human Lance whispering the name to his friend and made the connection from that. The similarities to his own Hunk were there, mainly in the way he carried himself. Otherwise, there was nothing physical that hinted similarities. His Hunk was Balmeran, this one was human. Keithal didn’t hear much else from the two of them besides whispered phrases and names.

The doors to the room slid open, and he and his company walked in. Rows of individuals sat at desks, or stood around each other discussing progress or lack there of on various projects. Regardless of where they were or what they were doing, upon noticing Keithal’s presence they all scrambled to attention, letting out a chorus of “Vrepit Sa.”

Keithal waved a hand, and they fell back into the places they had started at, as if he was never there to disrupt their flow in the first place. One Galra didn't, their Commander no doubt, and instead moved forward to address the group.

"General Keithal, it is an honor,” the Commander said with fake awe. The facade only grew when he spotted Shiro beside him, “and the Champion as well? What did we deserve to grace us with your presence?"

Keithal hated this about his position - the endless sucking up. It helped get things done faster, but it always left him feeling like he was cheating the system. He hadn't asked for this aspect of royalty, but as much as it annoyed him at times it certainly helped.

"I need ID scans for my companions, the results of which are to remain strictly between us and your employees." He knew that it was unlikely to stay that way for long, but hopefully it'd be enough time for them to gather information and decide what they wanted to tell the public. "There’s also a high chance of needing ID splits for DNA matches."

"Of course, General. Something as a simple as an ID split is nothing for my staff." The man turned, and barked out a command, "Thera, Dralix, you will aid General Keithal and his companions. I do not need to inform you that I expect everything to be perfect,” the "for him" went unspoken, but he knew it was there all the same.

"Yes, sir!" the two Galra stood and saluted before moving towards another set of doors on the side of the room that led to the scanning chambers. "Right this way, General," the shorter of the two called.

The commander saluted at Keithal once more, but he ignored it in favor of following the two techs.

"My name is Thera," the taller of the two techs stated, as they walked around to one of the portals attached to the scanner. "My companion is Dralix. She will walk you through the scanning procedure,” they directed at the group before turning to him alone, “How many of your company are we scanning today, General?"

"Seven," Keithal responded as he followed Thera to the portal. "We're anticipating several DNA matches."

"Easily worked around, General,” they pulled up several programs on the holoscreen, ones he recognized when the Blade needed to process refugees and assign IDs. “Dralix, explain to them the procedure."

Dralix stepped towards the group, who seemed to be taking in the room with varying degrees of awe (Pidge, in obvious awe and giddiness, down to the Blade who was standing there with their arms crossed, expression unreadable behind the mask). "Seeing as we're searching for DNA matches, you will go one at a time into the circle outlined on the floor,” she gestured to the spot that had begun to glow a faint purple as the scanner started up. “The scan will commence and finish within five ticks. All you must do is stand securely in place. Afterwards, you will be able to move away from the circle and to a different spot without worry of scan malfunction," Dralix looked over the group, "Who would like to go first?"

Pidge darted out from the group in a green and white flash, taking the spot in the center of the circle before anyone could react. He saw his Shiro chuckle from the sidelines at her enthusiasm, and he felt his own smile form. She was eager to see how this new technology worked, and it showed.

"Pidge, are you sure?" the other Shiro started, concern lacing his voice. Keithal felt his smile grow at it, trying to reign Katie in was always a fool's errand. He had experienced first hand her stubbornly inquisitive nature, and he had a feeling it was the same with Pidge.

"Someone has to go first, Shiro," she shot an unimpressed look over her shoulder before a large grin broke out, "Plus, I can't wait to see how this scan works! We've never seen technology like this before!"

Dralix moved back, doing one last look around the circle, before turning to Thera. "All clear. Commence scan."

A light grew from above Pidge, quickly moving down her body in the path of the circle and back up. It was done as soon as it started.

Keithal turned to the data pad connected to the portal, waiting for the information to come up. Sure enough, Katie Holt-Shirogane popped up on the screen as the one who had been scanned.

"Would you like a ID split for this DNA?" Thera asked as they began moving screens about, preparing for the answer.

"Yes."

Next up was Lance. No DNA popped up, but he wasn't surprised. Lance wasn't human here, their DNA had to be different. The same followed when Hunk stepped up to the circle, and their new IDs were created quickly. The other Shiro had the same results as Pidge's, needing an ID split, and another new ID was born. The Pink/Red Paladin moved next, and the results had Keithal and Thera pausing.

"Would you like us to repeat the scan, General?"

"No, it’s fine," he said. The answer would stay the same; it was hard to accept, though. Princess Allura of Altea wasn't some unknown figure. He knew her well. The problem was the Allura he knew was a toddler, a year younger than his oldest son who was only five phebes old. Reconciling that image with a young adult was difficult, but the similarities were certainly there. (Four phebe old Allura was already a handful in her own ways, seeing what a full grown Allura was like would be interesting, to say the least.)

The unknown armored man looked to the Blade, but the Blade did not budge, as he predicted they wouldn’t. The man moved forward, and the scan continued promptly.

Keithal did a double take. Allura of Altea as an adult? He could work with that. It’d be weird, but he could work with it. His three phebe old son Lotor? Not so much. He looked back towards the man, Lotor, his  _ son  _ , as he walked over to the group of paladins. He carried himself like royalty, but, more exactly, like someone who had always needed to prove his worth. Did they fail him so much in the alternate reality that he had to carry himself that way? Were they even his parents there?

"Come on, mullet," Lance called from their group, dragging Keithal away from his wandering thoughts. The nickname sounded eerily familiar, but he couldn’t place where. "You're the last one. Let's go."

The Blade didn't move. The other Shiro went to speak up, but was interrupted by Lance again. "Don't tell me you're scared or something. Did I finally find something that I'm better than you at?"

That taunting was eerily familiar, but why? His Lance only taunted a few people that way-

"I'm not scared!" the Blade retorted, voice cracking a tad, as he stepped forward into the circle. The scan commenced.

-Blaytz was an obvious one. They were brothers. Besides that, Lance only talked that way to...

Emperor Keithal Daibazaal popped up on the holoscreen.

Oh. That certainly explained it. He had once had a mullet, before growing it out into a shorter braid that mimicked that of Kolivan’s. His Lance had taunted him about it for quite some time before admitting that the “braid looked better, but not by much.”

Moving past initial shock, his alternate reality’s presence made more sense than he would like it to. A bunch of other people he was close to were coming through, so why not himself. It was unnerving at the same time. Had this alternate him recognized himself in Keithal? Is that why he had frozen when they had made eye contact in the hanger? The differences had to be obvious to warrant that reaction.

Keithal didn't know what those differences were, though. All he had to go off of was the obvious height difference and the fact that his other self wasn't wearing the tunic that he and Kolivan wore to show their status within the Blade.

“General? Would you like one for this individual as well?” Thera asked him. It was an obvious answer, but he appreciated their prompting.

“Yes,” he didn’t have to stress how important it was that the split be made quickly. They couldn’t afford this other him having access to everything the Galra Empire had at its disposal.

Thera nodded and set about creating the split. "Is there anything else you require, General?" Thera didn't look away from the screen as they finished the split and began closing programs.

"That's it," he said. "I shouldn't have to remind you that this is all confidential, right?"

"Of course not, General," they finally turned away from the screen to smile at him. "Dralix and I can be trusted."

Their words didn't mean much; he had been told them before. If they did keep the information under wraps,  _ then _ he'd make sure to put in a recommendation for them at a later date.

The doors to the room slid open, and Katie rushed into the room followed by Honerva.

"Okay, where's the other me?" Katie demanded before spotting herself mirrored in Pidge. She quickly moved towards the other, body practically vibrating with excitement. "Holy shit, this is awesome! Shiro- Shiro, come look at this! It's us, but paladins!"

Keithal smiled at his friend’s antics before tuning out of the conversation to focus on Honerva, who had came up to where he and Thera were. "Are the scans completed?"

Thera bowed briefly, as did Dralix. "Yes, Empress."

"Good," she turned away from them to Keithal. It was rather blunt of her, but he could see the sparkle in her eye. She wanted to get everything done with so that she could interview them. "What have they told you?" There was a breathlessness in her voice, a barely contained curiosity threatening to bubble out if he didn’t respond.

It was adorable.

"Not much. Shiro and Katie obviously, but the yellow and blue are like Hunk and Lance." Honerva looked over at that, he could practically see the cogs turning in her brain and it made his heart warm.

"And the others? There's a Blade member, do you know them?"

"That's, uh, actually me. Apparently? The scan said so, so..." he didn't know how to handle the whole two hims thing. He wasn't even sure, now that he knew how it felt, how Shiro and Katie were dealing with it.

"No," she said with disbelief. She looked at him with a grin, "He's so short though! He's like you pre-puberty. It's adorable."

He could feel his face heat up. He regretted letting his friends (the main culprit being Antok) show her those pictures. " _ Anyways  _ , pink armor is Allura”

“Allura, really?”

He nodded in responce

“By the stars she grows up to look exactly like her mother. And the last one? Who are they?” she asked. Keithal didn’t respond, instead smiling at her. This was the biggest reveal, to her at least, and the temptation to build it up was irresistible. “Keithal, who is he? I will make you sleep in your office tonight.”

He chuckled, “Lotor.”

Honerva whipped her head back towards their son, taking in his adult appearance. It was then that Keithal noticed that Lotor had been watching them as well. It was barely noticeable, as if he was trying to act uninterested, but the way he kept glancing towards them, to Honerva, was a dead giveaway.

“Unbelievable,” she whispered, “he’s truly our Lotor?”

He took her hand in his, squeezing it as he nodded, “Yup.”

“Amazing… You're joining us in the interview, right?"

Right on cue, his holopad chimed in his pocket. He easily pulled it out and opened up the device with his other hand. He couldn't help but flinch at the late reminder that hovered over the top of the pad.

"Can't. This was my break in between the Arena and meetings. Already late for Ulaz."

"Quiznak. I'll have to tell you all about it later then."

"I expect nothing less," he leaned down, resting his forehead against hers with a soft smile.

She returned the pressure in kind, allowing her eyes to slip closed for a moment before she pulled back, "Go, go. We both have work to do!"

"Leaving?" His Shiro asked at Honerva’s words, and all attention, all eyes, were back on them.

He did his best to ignore the intense gaze from Lotor, no longer restrained to quick glances, "meeting with Ulaz."

“I’ll stay with these two, keep them from getting too excited.”

“Are you implying that I am anything but composed Shirogane?” Honerva asked as she moved towards the group, giving Shiro an unimpressed look that meant nothing serious to either of them.

“Of course not, Empress,” Shiro kept his face neutral, responding to the odd game they played in kind. They did this everytime, teasing done in overly formal ways before sharing smiles. “But you are with Katie,” Shiro shifted the focus of his tease, putting an arm around Katie's waist as he looked at her with a grin, “and we both know how she can get.”

“Hey!” Katie slapped at Shiro's stomach earning a laugh from him that only resulted in him pulling her closer, and a smile from Honerva.

Keithal shook his head in fond exasperation as he turned to make his leave. He didn't look back at his friends, at Honerva; he didn't look back at the alternate group, at Lotor. They would be able to take care of themselves, and he had no doubt he’d hear all about what they discussed later before bed.


	2. Honerva and Lotor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lotor finally gains the courage to talk to Honerva. They both realize their realities are strikingly different.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the support on the first chapter :3 I'm super excited to keep goin' and I'm glad you guys are too

Lotor had dreamed of the day he’d meet Honerva. His childfilled fantasies involved her pulling him into a hug and whisking him away from the world that so badly hated him for his genetics, and into a world that loved and cared for him. They’d discuss the many findings that she had come across, and they’d explore the stars together.

Those dreams were quickly abandoned.

He’d never meet his mother; she was dead. All that was left of her was her research. The only way to connect with her, to even have a single inkling of what his mother was like, was to follow her research, to continue it, to make it his own. He had done everything in his power to follow her work, and it led him to here, to his accepted truth being destroyed.

He was standing face to face with the women he had always longed to call mother. She matched some of the earlier images that Lotor had found stashed away, of happier times he never got to experience. She wore the traditional deeper reds and purples of the Galra Empire, hair tied back with a rich red ribbon. She held herself tall, proud, powerful.

He tried not to stare, but he couldn’t help but find his gaze falling back to her again and again. She was talking with this reality’s Keith, a man that embodied his Galra heritage more than the Keith he had allowed to co-pilot the Sincline ship. He was taller, ears pointed and colored purple that bled into his cheeks and the tips of his hair. He had a dark purple stripe on his cheek that went down his neck and under his uniform, and a smattering of purple freckles across the bridge of his nose. The rest of his skin was the same pale color that adorned his Keith’s flesh.

He was easily going to leave his analysis of the man at that, a general to the Blade that had respect and didn’t seem to be _that_ different from their Keith. He couldn’t, though, not when Honerva was so close to him, not when he took her hand in his, not when he leaned down and rested his forehead against hers as she returned the gesture with a soft smile.

He knew that gesture well. He had never experienced it, but had seen it plenty of times in the few shows he had watched, around the few families and close friends he observed from a distance. It wasn’t a gesture done with just anyone, especially an _empress._

Lotor didn’t let his gaze leave Keithal’s, even as the man walked out of the room. What was this Keith to his mother, and, even more daunting, what was he to his father as well?

~*~

“I’m sorry.”

Lotor didn’t expect those to be the first words spoken to him by his mother. It had been a cycle since their arrival, since the interview that he could tell had devastated her. He had finally found the time (the courage) to contact her.

“What for?” he asked. He couldn’t think of anything for her to be genuinely sorry about. She had been his star, his motivation to continue on to the next cycle, to fight back against the powers that tried to push him down.

“Everything. You should’ve never had to go through all that.”

The talks hadn’t included the finer details of Lotor’s life. In fact, he had left out quite a bit of it. He wasn’t ready to bring it up in front of the paladins, let alone in a general interview. Honerva was smart, perceptive, everything he had thought she’d be, and had seemingly taken the clues that had been dropped and created a general picture of his life.

He could lie, say that it was alright, that he didn’t have lasting trauma that he refused to confront from it all. It wasn’t her fault that he went through it all, but, then again, he knew deep down that his mother had become twisted and resulted into the witch he despised. He refused, even now, to equate his mother and that women as one and the same. The open sadness and regret on her face from actions that she technically had no part of, the prospect that if she had been there his life would’ve been _different,_ made it impossible for him to lie. He could never lie to her, not when he had longed for her voice, her gaze, her touch for so long.

“You’re here now,” he said, hoping he sounded as earnest as he was.

“You sound just like your father,” she chuckled at that, shaking her head. He didn’t want to think about that, his comparison to Zarkon. This Zarkon was… he hesitated to say good, but better, apparently, if the fact that the paladins from his reality were happily working with him here.

“What about your siblings?” She looked up at him in open concern, “Are they- Are they alright?”

Lotor blinked at her in confusion, his head tilting to the side ever so slightly, “I don’t have siblings.”

“What?” she took a step back, open bewilderment taking over the remorse from before, “You- You don’t?”

“In my reality, you had trouble conceiving,” he explained, “It was lucky that I was even born.”

“And they still put you through so much,” there was an anger to her voice, a fire in her eyes that spoke to the outrage she felt on his behalf. He had never had anyone stand up for him before, or feel anger on his behalf.

“Evidently, you are the superior version of my family,” he couldn’t help the way his lips pulled up into a smile.

“Evidently,” she echoed. “I’d whip Zarkon into shape if he ever tried to pull those things on you and your siblings,” the affirmation that she was, indeed, married to Zarkon, eased him. The anxiety of watching her and Keithal interact had plagued him without him even realizing. “Of course, if that ever happened, I’m sure Keithal would beat me to it.”

Confusion came flooding back, “What do you mean by that?”

“Honestly, I think Keithal loves you all more than he does me and Zarkon,” she chuckled. Lotor did not share in her merth, brain too busy trying to process what she had outright said. “but I don’t blame him for that,” she continued, oblivious to his inner turmoil. “You’re all very adorable children. You and Acxa are finally at the age to be getting into more trouble, so it’s been an interesting time getting updates from your Nan.” She shook her head with a smile before looking at him once more, “Is something wrong?”

“I- I’m not sure,” the honest confusion was the least he could give her. He didn’t wish to hide from her, not like he had learned to do with everyone else around him. “Why would Keithal do such a thing?”

“Why wouldn’t he? He loves you all. Does he- wait. The small Blade with you, Keithal told me that was him. Is he- Is he a child in your reality? I hadn’t even thought to ask, this must be horribly confusing then.”

“He’s- He’s not a child; he’s an adult like all the paladins. What would his age have to do with any of this? How does any of that relate to his caring for me and my apparent siblings?”

Lotor wasn’t dense. He was a tactician, logical, inquisitive, all around genuinely intelligent. He knew that he had a tendency to deny things if he truly didn’t wish them to be true, his insistence of his mother’s death being a main point even after all the evidence supporting a more twisted outcome. He knew that what he saw between Honerva and Keithal was far more intimate then friends, but he couldn’t believe it.

Keith somehow… being with, for refusal of other terms, Honerva and _Zarkon_ was- it was impossible. Keith would never even think of trying to sympathize with Zarkon. He was a fighter for the people, through and through, and Zarkon had committed the highest atrocities and then some against the people.

But this was an alternate reality. One where Lotor’s paladins had grown up alongside the Galra and other aliens, one where Zarkon wasn’t an evil dictator, but instead serving his people. He- He didn’t _want_ to see it, but he could- he could almost understand it.

“Is he married to you and Zarkon?”

“Of course he is. He’s- he’s not in your reality, is he?” her voice fell into something sadder. She pulled out a chair from the table that sat in the middle of the room they had found themselves in, falling into it with little care. He felt the need to reassure her, but no words would come. “It’d make sense. Keithal- He’d never allow what’s happened to your reality to come to pass. Not without putting up a fight. It’s why we love him so much…”

“I’m sorry,” she said after a moment, pulling herself up straight and giving him a small smile. “Our realities differ, it’s simply something I need to accept. Especially if we’re going to continue working together.”

“It’s something I need to accept as well,” and it was true. Their realities _were_ vastly different, but it was that difference that intrigued him. He knew it'd be far more difficult for the others to accept, especially when Keith found out about his relationships here, and when they all had to meet Zarkon for the first time. He accepted it though, or was starting to. Here he had a family, and if Keithal was apparently a part of it, then he’d accept it. It was going to be odd to see at first, for certain, but he would, he had to. “Now, you mentioned I have siblings.”

Honerva perked up at that, “Yes! Raik and Acxa. Raik is five phebes old and you and Acxa are three.” She leaned forward with a smile on her face once more, “I was taken aback when Keithal first told me that you were our son. Our little Lotty suddenly a grown up? I couldn’t believe it, but I can easily see his face in yours,” she paused, looking uncertain for a moment before her gaze hardened with certainty, “Would you like to meet them?”

Hearing Acxa’s name said in relation to him stung, but he made himself move past it. This was a different reality, with different potential. “Honestly, I’d love to.”

Honerva grinned at him as she stood, making her way towards the door. “Lovely. Keithal and Antok should be looking after everyone right now.”

“Antok?” He had never heard the name before.

“One of Keithal’s friends and fellow Blade member. He and Kolivan have two lovely children around your age, well, your younger self’s age, Narti and Regris. Then we have Thace and Ulaz’s lovely Ezor and Sendak’s Zethrid who are closer to Raik’s. You all get along so well together.”

The mention of his other generals, ex-generals, brought back a wave of emotion he had been suppressing. They had turned on him in his reality. He didn’t hold it against them, they were saving themselves. It was always their first priority when they all slowly banded together, survival. Here they were simply children, just as he was. Maybe his friendships with them would blossom in this different environment.

With that in mind, he followed his mother out the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've seen your requests and one of them is going to come into play very soon :3
> 
> Thankies for reading, guys


	3. Canon Meets AU!Kids

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keithal get's some unexpected visitors while he's spending time with his kids.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> RangerHorseTug - thank you so much for the idea of Keithal training with the kids. It was a blessed image and it went places. Like Sock Realities...

Raik let out a small cry as he threw his fist towards his daddy's covered hands. He followed the hit with another, and another, until he had built up a steady rhythm. He glanced up at his daddy, who was smiling at him, and gave his own toothy smile in return. He liked when his daddy smiled at him, it made him happy. He liked it when his papa and mommy smiled at him too, but papa was with Voltron, so he had to wait for papa's smile. Mommy was working with one of the new people that showed up a few cycles ago, so she was busy too.

But daddy wasn't! He was spending time with him! Ezor and Zethrid were playing with him too. They were wrestling though, so that meant he got daddy all to himself. Unless Lotty or Axcy started to cry, and then he or Uncle Antok would have to take care of them, but they didn't cry as much anymore! They could walk around and talk now, so they didn't have to cry. They were playing with Narti and Regris by Uncle Antok, away from him and daddy.

The sound of the training room doors opening met his ears, causing them to twitch, as he stopped in his punching. He looked to the door at the same time his daddy did, and grinned.

"Uncle Shiro!" there were more people behind him (one, two, three!), but Raik didn’t care. He was used to other people in the castle. He ran towards his uncle, barreling into his legs. He beamed up at him, "Daddy showed me how to punch! Someday I'll compete with you in the Arena!"

Uncle Shiro chuckled as he leaned down to talk to Raik face to face, "Really now?"

"Yeah! I wanna learn how to kick, but daddy said I couldn't yet," he crossed his arms and sent a pout towards his daddy.

His daddy straightened up from where they had been practicing, loosening the protective pads from his hands, "Once we get your punch down, I'll teach you how to kick."

"I _know_ how to punch though! I wanna kick!" his pout deepened.

His daddy crossed his own arms, "Raik, not yet. You're not ready."

"I wanna be ready..." he could feel his eyes tear up as he turned to the ground.

There was a sigh, and then daddy was crouching down in front of him. "How about this, if papa thinks your punch is good, then he can teach you how to kick."

"Papa isn't here. He's with Voltron."

"He'll be back soon, though. Mommy called him and he's coming back. He's bringing your uncles and aunts with him too, maybe even Allura."

Raik perked up at that, "Llura and papa are coming?"

"Papa, yes. Allura, maybe."

He launches himself at his daddy, a wide smile on his face. "Okay!" he looked up at his daddy, "Can we practice more? I wanna show papa how good I am!"

His daddy scooped him up, balancing Raik on his hip, "Water first."

Raik nodded. Water was important! He turned to look at the rest of the people with Uncle Shiro and paused. "Uncle Shiro has a twin?"

Uncle Shiro and his twin flinched, "Not... exactly." Uncle Shiro rubbed the back of his neck. "Uh, Keithal?"

His daddy sighed again, "Raik."

"Yeah?"

"You know mommy's work, right?"

"With the alter-realies?"

"Alternate realities," his daddy corrected, and paused so that he could copy.

"Al-ter-nate real-it-ties," he mumbled before nodding at his daddy, who gave him a smile in turn. He liked getting a smile for new words. It made him feel smart and loved.

"These people are all from an alternate reality. That's Shiro," his daddy pointed at uncle Shiro's not-twin, "but from his reality."

Raik's eyebrows furrowed in thought as he looked over all the people before his face lit up, “Like the place socks go?”

“What?”

“Papa said that socks go to another reality when we can’t find them. It’s like where the socks go but with Uncle Shiro!”

~*~

Keithal tried not to openly stare at his son in confusion. He had never heard Zarkon say something like that, but at the same time… He wouldn’t be that surprised if his husband _had_ said something like that to their son. Stars abound knew that Zarkon lost his socks all the time. Emperor and Black Paladin, but also a loser of socks. He and Honerva teased him about it frequently.

“I- uh, yeah. It’s the- the Uncle Shiro of socks.”

“So I’m a sock now?” Shirogane (they had agreed to call him by his last name while the other paladins were here) asked.

Raik giggled in his arms, “The best sock!”

“Now what would Papa think if he heard that?”

“Papa’s not a _sock._ Come on, daddy, he _loses_ socks.” Raik gasped, turning back to Shirogane, “I don’t wanna lose Uncle Shiro!”

“Uncle Shiro isn’t going anywhere. He and Aunt Katie are staying for several more movements at least.”

Keithal felt a pressure up against his leg and looked down to see Acxa pressed up against his calf, watching the others with a keen eye. Lotor wasn’t far behind her, waddling his way to Keithal’s other leg, his hand fisted into his mouth.

“By the stars,” Allura exclaimed from where she stood beside Shiro, reminding Keithal that the others were there, and all the worries that brought with it. Lucky it seemed to only be her, Shiro, and his... “Is that Lotor?”

Keithal simply nodded, not sure how to proceed. Honerva had told him about the other reality before they had gone to bed, he knew that the Zarkon there was a horrible man, but _his_ Zarkon? His Zarkon was one of the best things to ever happen to him. Part of him knew that Allura wouldn’t see it the same way, not with her background, not with any of their backgrounds..

“And Acxa,” a voice so close to his own said. He had been trying to ignore that aspect, the fact that his alternate self was here in his castle at the same time, let alone in the room now. How Shirogane was handling having Shiro here, he didn’t know.

Then again, he was happy that he at least had some confirmation that this Keith knew Acxa at the very least. Even if- Even if they weren’t his kids, they at least knew of one another. He felt his heart clench as he looked at Raik squirming in his arms, as he took stock of Acxa holding onto his leg and Lotor standing beside her. Life without his family didn’t sound like a life he wanted to live; not after everything he had to go through to get here.

“Daddy, can I go play now?” Raik asked him, stopping his squirming long enough to ask the question before starting up again.

“Get some water from your uncle first,” Keithal looked back over his shoulder to where his friend was currently playing with his own children. “Antok, you brought water, right?”

Antok paused in what he was doing, leaving Regris dangling from his hand as Narti jumped to grab onto him. “Of course. You’d think that you would bring some water yourself.”

Keithal frowned, but the playful grin on Antok’s face told him that the comment was anything but malicious. He hadn’t expected to be taking care of his kids today, but when he had gone to visit them at the nursery Raik had pleaded and begged to train, and the others had joined in. Antok, having been there visiting as well, easily agreed to the trip. It’d give their nanny time to regroup and relax as well.

“I’m your boss,” he shot back, “Can send you to the otherside of the galaxy if I wanted to.” He never would out of malice, and Antok knew that.

Antok stood, placing Regris on the ground next to his sister. He was a hulking mass over them, but Regris wasn’t deterred, tackling his father’s leg as he tried to scale upwards. Antok paid his son no mind as he saluted, hand over chest.

He bowed his head, but it did little to hide the teasing lilt to his voice, “My apologies, Emperor,” (Keithal felt his brow twitch at the title. It was still so weird to hear. He’d been General far longer, and it sounded better. It didn’t stop his friends from using it to tease), “I, your lowly servant, shall prepare the water for our first prince and mighty Emperor.”

Raik giggled in Keithal’s arms, but he simply rolled his eyes. “Cut it out - please.”

Antok’s smile grew as he easily plucked Regris from his hip, picking Narti off his foot with his other arm, “Of course… Emperor,” He placed the twins on his shoulders before making his way towards the bag they had brought with them from the nursery.

Keithal groaned, “Why Kolivan married you, I don’t know.” He squatted down, letting Raik hop out of his arms

“Because I’m great in-”

“Don't finish that thought. Please just- just no. Kids - restraint - please,” Keithal held his hands up, as if he could physically stop the words from coming. He placed his hand on Raik’s back, directing him towards Antok, “Water.”

“Okay!” Raik took off towards his uncle while Acxa and Lotor seemed content to stay by Keithal’s legs.

He straightened up, and turned back towards the group. Shirogane was giving him an amused smile, as if he had been fighting back a laugh during the whole exchange. The trio, on the other hand, were simply staring at him in varying degrees of confusion/shock.

“I thought you were a general,” it was more of a statement than a question from Allura.

“I, uh,” Keithal floundered, not knowing how to bring his relationship up delicately. No matter what he was to say would cause some matter of negative shock, “Yes?”

Shirogane, thankfully, sensing his distress and the impending conversation, jumped in. “He _is_ a general, for the Blade. Technically one of its founding members alongside Kolivan, Thace, Ulaz, and Antok. I don’t know if you know them from your reality-”

“We do,” Keith cut in. He hesitated for a moment, eyes darting away to look at Shiro before locking onto Keithal’s, “They’re- They’re all alive here?”

Something in Keithal’s heart clenched at the wording. “Are they- are they dead there?”

Keith’s, _his other self,_ face went through a variety of different emotions, ones Keithal knew well. Shock, guilt, certainty, uncertainty, hopeless acceptance. It seemed they were both bad at lying.

“Only Kolivan is.”

He clenched his fist, nails digging into his palm. There was no way. Antok was too careful to get killed, as was Thace. Ulaz had the tendency to do things he thought were necessary even if they had more of a instinctual flare to them, but so did himself. There was no way Thace would let Ulaz die, no way any of them would let the other die. Unless…

The Blade wouldn’t stand to see people, anyone, suffer. There was no way they’d stand beside the Zarkon from the other reality, and Keith’s presence here as a Blade, with the paladins fighting _against_ Zarkon, it spoke volumes.

“How’d they die?” He knew the answer; his nails drew blood.

The trio shared concerned looks. It was Shiro who finally spoke, “They died helping Voltron. Ulaz freed me from captivity,” Galra captivity went unsaid, but immediately understood, “sacrificed himself to defeat a robeast. Thace died in an explosion ensuring that Keith got out and that our plan went through. Antok died defending Kolivan and Allura.”

Keithal chuckled sadly. Of all the ways to go, ensuring safety and plans would be one of them... “They would...”

He turned back to where the kids had gathered around Antok. Narti and Regris still hung from his shoulders, eagerly talking in his ear as Zethrid and Raik dug through the bag he had brought. Ezor sat to the side, sucking away at her water pouch as she laughed at the others.

They were all busy, leading the Blade, running operations. To get time away would be difficult, but Keithal was Emperor at the end of the day. He could, and he would, order it. Whether it was more for his sake, knowing that they had memories with their families, or for theirs, he didn’t know. He didn’t care.

“ ‘Addy,” Lotor tugged at his Blade suit, speaking through the fingers in his mouth, “you have booboo.”

He brought his hand up, the blood had ran down from the palm of his hand over his fingers and knuckles. If Lotor hadn’t mentioned it, the blood would’ve started to drip soon. He hadn’t even registered the pain, but now the light sting was apparent.

“Sorry, Lotty. I’m okay,” Lotor continued to stare up at him, looking far too worried for a three phebe old child should, “Go play with the others.”

Lotor and Acxa hesitated, but Acxa eventually nodded and tugged at Lotor’s arm. “Les go, Lotty.”

Keithal sighed, running his unbloodied hand through his bangs. “Shirogane?”

Shirogane inclined his head towards Keithal, no doubt already knowing what he was going to ask.

“Can you help with the Blade for a bit?”

“You’re going to tell them?”

“They deserve to know.”

Shirogane nodded, “Do you need time off, too? There’s no way this is easy for you as well,” he glanced towards Allura, Shiro, and Keith.

Keithal’s eyes followed the motion, “I- I’ll be fine.” It wasn’t a total lie. He and Honerva had held each other long into the night before, both battling with their thoughts. It would’ve been better if Zarkon was there, but he was still with Voltron. Neither of them would be purely at ease until he was with them, so there was no point in taking off until he arrived back home to their arms.

The training room doors slid open behind the group, and Honerva and Lotor stepped in. Lotor made eye contact with Keithal, eyes widening for a moment before acknowledging him with a nod. It was…weird, and he couldn’t help but wonder what exactly Honerva had told him. Not that he wanted to hide things from his unofficial/official son.

“Oh,” Honerva took the group in, “this is an unexpected party,” her gaze stopped on Keithal, before narrowing in on his still held up hand. He tried to hide it behind is back, but he knew it only incriminated him more. “Really, Keithal?” She sighed as she moved through the group. She held her hand out expectantly in front of her, and he put his hand palm up in her grasp, “what have I told you about clenching your fists? Hm?”

“To, uh, not to…”

“Exactly, and what did you do?”

“I… clenched my fists.”

She shook her head gently, a faint smile on her face. “Between you and Zarkon, I don’t know who’s more hopeless.”

“Zarkon,” the response was immediate. It was practically instinctive with how often she asked it.

“Yes, well, Zarkon isn’t the one cutting open his own palm.”

“He loses all his socks.”

“Valid point.”

“Did you know he told Raik that socks go to another reality?” It still baffled him.

“He does what?”

“Explaining alternate realities and he said that Zarkon told him socks go to another reality when they get lost.”

“That… is actually interesting to think about.”

“ ‘Nerva no. We’re not researching sock realities.” There was no point. It was a silly story Zarkon made up to save face in front of his son or mystify him. There was no way she could take that seriously.

“Oh, we’re not, but I might.” Or she could take it seriously. That could happen too. “Might ask Raik to help me as well,” he couldn’t honestly tell if she was teasing or not.

“Sock realities don’t exist.”

“Theoretically, they do.”

“You know what I mean.”

“Do I? You said they don’t exist, when technically the theory is that there’s infinite realities. Thus, there’s a reality where we, you and I and everyone we know, are all socks. It could be well within reason that, since alternate Voltron has found a way to pass over, that socks could theoretically leave our reality for another one.”

Keithal stared at her, “they’re under the bed. He loses them… Under the bed.”

Honerva simply hummed, “A scientist tests out their theories instead of blindly believing them. Hard facts and all. Anyways, that’s not why I’m here. I wanted to introduce Lotor to his siblings.” She turned back to the older Lotor, motioning him forward, “Looks like you get to meet the whole gang; hope you like kids.” Her attention fell back to him, “Get your hand cleaned, please. I’ll keep the kids entertained,” she brought his hand up to her lips, pressing a kiss to the unbloodied area before letting it go and walking past him.

“You are an Emperor,” Allura’s voice was cold as Lotor walked past. He gave Keithal a sympathetic look, as if he knew very well what Keithal was about to go through.

“Yeah,” there was no point denying it.

“How could you marry him,” her words were practically dripping with venom.

“Our Zarkon isn’t like yours.”

“How can you be so sure? We all thought the same thing, and then Altea was being destroyed, and the universe conquered.”

“I wouldn’t let him,” and he wouldn’t. He’d fight tooth and nail to keep Zarkon from that path, no matter what he faced. He hadn’t wanted to admit it when Honerva had told him so the night before, but it was true. As much as Keithal loved Zarkon, as much as he loved Honerva, his sense of duty would get in the way if they went down that path.

Allura stepped forward, “All he cares about is power. Do you think he’d listen to you? You’re blinded by your idiotic feelings-”

“And you’re blinded by anger,” he snapped back. “I know in your reality everything is- it’s bad. It’s horrible, but here? Here, Zarkon is the best ruler the Empire’s had in decaphebes, he loves and cares about his people, _and_ his family that _includes_ Altea. Judge me all you want, but don’t you dare accuse him of anything _but_ keeping his people safe here. If you can’t accept that: leave.”

Keithal turned on his heel, leaving the alternates and Shirogane behind him. It was a bit unfair, a lot unfair. Their reality was hell, the worst possible situation Keithal could ever think of, but he couldn’t take the level of venom in Allura’s voice, not about someone he loved so dearly. Not after all they had done to work with other planets even in light of the Galra’s inclination to fight. They had come so far, and he wouldn’t let that be tainted by the other reality.

He heard the training room doors open and shut.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp, this chapter took turns I did not expect: most of all being socks. But hey. Its a thing now. Zarkon loses socks.
> 
> Also really excited because of this because it opens up a bunch more pathways to write about :3 I is excite


	4. Lotor Meets AU!Kids

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lotor knows he agreed to see the child-like versions of himself and the generals, but he wasn't truly prepared to meet them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nonnie - I said it before and I'll say it again: you're timing was perfect.
> 
> Blob - I love you and I'm sorry I'm a liar xD This chapter just... happened. Next chap will def be our babies Kolivan and Antok (AndLightAngst)

Lotor tried to give Keithal a reassuring look as he passed, knowing first hand the Princess’s many issues with the Galra - not the Empire but Galra as a _whole_. It had taken Lotor a lot of smooth talking and information trading to get the level of trust he currently had amongst the Paladins. He had no doubt that one of the bigger reasons for his acceptance was due to his Altean heritage, not because of any merit.

Ultimately he couldn't help Keithal with what was about to happen. It was better to get it out of the way now, he supposed. Honerva had mentioned that her reality’s paladins would be arriving soon, and he hoped that seeing Alfor would help divert some of Allura’s anger (and be willing to answer a few of his own questions). It might offer better closure as well.

It didn’t help that Allura was learning about this aspect of this reality with _Keith_ by her side. Allura’s reaction would be obvious, up front and clear anger, but Keith’s was bound to fester. Lotor didn’t glance back, but it was fairly tempting.

Instead he found his eyes settling on the large Galra they were walking towards. He wasn’t as large as Zarkon, but he was certainly close. Sitting did little to diminish their size. Honerva had mentioned him, Antok, supposed member of the Blade.

Antok was looking down at a mass in his lap, two separate individuals. He was content to glance over them until he noticed the distinct markings of the second. Purple ran down from their head, stopping midway down their nose. A thinner line of magenta was nestled in the center of their head as well, running past their nose and stopping at their lips.

Narti. The image was reminiscent of Narti. He could even see two long tails twitching from where they fell out of the confines of Antok’s lap, one belonging to the other child (whp he did not recognize) and the other belonging to her.

He found himself frozen there, standing several feet away from the group of children, watching as they all looked over at him and Honerva.

It couldn’t be Narti, though. Narti did not have eyes, relying on her psychic abilities to see. This individual had eyes, but they seemed to be clouded. Everything else lined up exactly, and Honerva _had_ mentioned all of his general’s names-

“Mommy!” an older child that Lotor did not recognize jumped up from where they were sitting beside- by the stars, a smaller yet no less obvious Zethrid, and that was a smaller Ezor right beside her.

He hadn’t known his generals as children, hadn't found them until much later in life. They had gotten closer then, but there was still that barrier of survival that eventually drove them apart. His mother had mentioned his general’s names, all of them, but he had not processed what that meant. There three of the four were, sipping at water pouches as they watched the child (Raik, his mind helpfully supplied) run to Honerva.

He couldn’t take his eyes off them, even as his mother embraced Raik. They were all so small, yet distinctly still themselves. Ezor was kicking her legs from where she sat on a bench, rocking her whole body to some soundless tune only she knew. Zethrid, larger than life Zethrid, sat beside her, a crushed up pouch in her hand.

More movement had him glancing towards his mother and apparent brother, and Lotor felt his breath be snatched straight from his lungs. Acxa. A young Acxa, shorter than the others, full of baby fat, and holding another child’s hand, was walking towards his mother with a bright smile on her face. She rarely smiled that big and large, that openly, as an adult, and to see that changed in this smaller version of herself…

Pressure built up behind his eyes. He had left them on such bad terms, had pushed them towards the Empire, towards the witch, all for their own self preservation. He had _killed_ Narti in a blind panic when he realized that they were being watched, that she had been compromised. He had given up any idea of a happier ending with them.

Yet none of that was true in this reality. In this reality Acxa was holding onto his hand as his sister, and they were all friends born from happiness, not born of necessity and survival.

He couldn’t tear his eyes away from the scene, from the happiness and love radiating from them. He had never experienced such a thing, such obvious love. He knew that his generals, too, had been scorned young. All of them raised unfamiliar of youth and love. His parents had yearned for a child, but it seemed the yearning hadn’t equated to quality parenting, to a genuine _love._

Raik squeezed his head out from the bundle of bodies, looking up towards Lotor. The resemblance to Zarkon was clear, much clearer than Lotor’s own. DNA and genes were peculiar that way. He narrowed his eyes, something he had no doubt picked up from Honerva, if not Zarkon and Keithal as well, and looked Lotor up and down.

Lotor had faced many foes in his lifetime. He had learned to put on an air of sophistication -despite hating the needless spending such high class “required”- and bartered for this and that with a variety of individuals ranging from enemies to tentative allies to his own father. He was no stranger to a calculating gaze, yet this child’s look made him want to shuffle in place.

He didn’t. He was more composed than that.

Raik tore his gaze away from him only to look at his younger counterpart. His eyes lit up, shooting back to Lotor and he pointed up at him, “Sock Lotty!”

Lotor couldn’t help but feel impressed by the quick connection. He and his younger counterpart looked quite similar, but he hadn’t expected the connection to be made that fast.

Honerva pulled back, “does this have to do with what Papa told you?”

Raik nodded eagerly, “first Sock Shiro and now Sock Lotty!” Acxa and younger Lotor peeked around Honerva, looking up at him in curiosity.

“ ‘m not a sock…” younger Lotor mumbled through his fingers. Lotor remembered having the habit himself for a bit, before punishments destroyed his inclination to do so. To see such a childish habit on his younger self felt odd, but it added towards the proof of a loving family, so he could not find it in himself to truly cringe.

“Not yoooou,” Raik drawled out before pointing more earnestly at Lotor, “ _he_ is!”

Honerva patted Raik’s head, beaming at him with such pride, “you’re very smart, little one, this is Lotty from another reality. He wished to meet you all.”

He didn't know what to do with all the children looking at him. He had never interacted with kids before, not even as a child himself. Such bonding was vital for galra young, it simulated the vast family structures that the Galra had been built around. He felt out of his element. With everything else in his life he had found a way through; children should be no issue. Right?

“Why he so big?” Raik asked.

“He’s older than our Lotty is,” Honerva explained, “someday our Lotty will be as big and tall as him.”

“I don’ like it,” Acxa muttered, pulling the younger Lotor closer to her and giving him a hug, “like small Lotty better.”

Honerva laughed at that before leaning down and kissing Acxa on the forehead, her other hand coming up and running through his younger self’s hair. “It’s going to be a long time until he’s big, don’t worry.”

A presence appeared beside him and he tensed up involuntarily; he hadn’t even heard the person approach. He turned towards the person, Keithal, and noted that the man, so much shorter than him in his reality, was now nearly as tall as he was.

Keithal seemed aggravated, and Lotor couldn’t blame him. Voices hadn’t raised from the confrontation behind them but there was no doubt that it had not been a pleasant interaction. Lotor glanced back, Allura was nowhere to be seen, and Keith was standing frozen, before quickly ducking out the door. Neither Shiro tried to stop him, no doubt having little idea how to comfort their friend considering what information had came to light.

“Keithal-” Honerva rose, worry lacing her voice.

“I’m fine ‘Nerva,” the tiredness in his voice betrayed the statement. Lotor sympathized with that tiredness; he had felt it many times when he and the Paladins had first interacted, back when they didn’t trust him and Allura hated him with every fiber of her being.

“Daddy?” Acxa toddled over to Keithal’s legs, “up, please?”

Keithal’s face melted into a soft smile, “of course, Acxa.”

As Keithal leaned down Lotor knew that this family would stay together. It struck him from nowhere, but he knew it to be true. He hadn’t met Zarkon yet, but he knew this Keith, this _Honerva_ , would never allow something to befall their children. Even if Zarkon did turn his back to them, even if he became mad with power, they would not allow a sad fate to befall their kin.

For the first time in a long time, Lotor was filled with genuine hope.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since it wasn't clear (and that's on me) - I'll still accept suggestions for interactions! As long as I'm writing this I'll take suggestions because this au has won my heart (and I'm glad so many of you are as interested in it as me. It makes me super happy, and I'm grateful to each and every one of you)


	5. Antolivan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kolivan comes back to his bed expecting to curl up and relax, finally, with Antok, instead he comes back to a distressed partner and no clues as to why.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Kolivan nearly died giving birth and that's discussed a bit in this, so if that hits too close to home, sorry

The halls in the Residential Wing of the Galra Capital Building were dim as they adjusted to that of the night cycle outside the walls. Deep purples shown from the lights above, an easy color for Galra eyes to handle, and especially appreciated after the day Kolivan had gone through. The number of meetings he had were enough to last him a lifetime, but he knew tomorrow he would be repeating the experience anew, and for many days to follow as well. Being one of the few founders of the Blade who could stomach the meetings, at the very least, had its perks. This was not one of them.

He was happy the cycle had come to a close regardless of what the next day brought. The urge to sneak into his room, undress as quickly as possible, and slip under the blankets into the warm embrace of Antok was an urge he had put off for the past few vargas. Now he could indulge in that urge, and finally get the rest he desired.

He typed in the pin to their suit and held his hand against the scanner. The screen flashed purple before the door opened, and he quickly made his way inside. The residence wasn't an overly large space, a simple living room that bled into a food distribution center was the heart of the complex. A hallway broke off on one side, leading to his and Antok's sleeping quarters, and that of their children. At the back of the living room were two doors, one leading into a room that they had turned into a small study (it would eventually become another bedroom once Narti and Regris grew older) and the other lead into a “quaint” bathroom (Ulaz’s words).

It was a nice dwelling, considering it had been added onto the Capital Building later on in development (the same layout was mimicked up and down the hall Kolivan had barely exited from) and Kolivan was grateful for it. Purchasing their own land, and subsequent housing, seemed overkill considering how busy Kolivan and Antok were. They spent a large portion of their time in the Capitol building. If they weren't there, chances were they were at the Blade's main base off planet (where they had another small residence). The idea of owning their own larger space had crossed their minds before, but neither of them saw it as a worthwhile endeavor.

Narti and Regris seemed to enjoy the complex they were in well enough, if their toys scattered about the living room meant anything. On any other day, Kolivan would tidy the space up himself and then go scold Antok for not reminding their children to clean up, but today was not one of those days.

The meetings had been long and arduous, but something else was prickling at the back of his mind that made him tired. He had gotten the feeling before, the feeling that something was about to happen and he couldn't stop it. It was a sense he and Keithal shared, but no one else they had met could pinpoint or understand. The feeling had kept him on guard, and that constant paranoia had tired him out mentally.

He made his way down the side hall, and opened the door to their sleeping quarters.

"Antok?" Kolivan paused in the doorway. Normally, if Antok was back before him, he'd be laying in bed reading, but this time he was sitting at the edge of the bed staring down at the ground.

He walked towards his love, stopping in front of the other and running a hand along Antok's head ridges, hoping to ease whatever was plaguing Antok's mind, "what's wrong?"

Antok's arms wrapped around his middle and attempted to pull him closer. Kolivan could easily resist if he wished, but he stepped forward willingly. Antok pressed his face into Kolivan's middle, his grip tightening marginally 

That did not answer Kolivan's question, unless... Kolivan tensed up before holding Antok's head closer to his stomach. It had been three phebes since that event, but it had haunted them both for many movements afterwards. Sometimes, even now, Kolivan could feel the phantom pains in his gut as he nearly had departed from this world. A lot of things about his pregnancy had been startling, unexpected,  _ painful _ , but that had been the worst.

"I'm here, Antok. I'm here." He let loose a deep rumble from the back of his throat, hoping the noise would help ease his love. Kolivan had accepted that he may have died, had known it was a high possibility going into it all, but Antok had been the one who had to watch, helpless, as that possibility nearly became a reality. Between them, it had hit his love the hardest.

"Empre- Honerva's experiment came back successful," Antok said into his stomach.

"That's wonderful," Kolivan let his hand stroke down Antok's head to his shoulders. The topic was... odd considering the context, but Antok may have been choosing to try and push the painful thoughts aside. Regardless the reason, he was happy for her. He and Honerva had planned to meet up the following cycle to talk - take a break from their own respective jobs and familial obligations to simply exist for a varga or two. He had assumed he'd learn of the results and subsequent follow up experiments then.

His friendship with Honerva had been unexpected, but she had been a women on a mission as soon as she had heard about Kolivan's own pregnancy. He had been helpless to go along with her desire to spend time together, at first because she was his Empress (even if he was friends with one of the Emperors) and then because she made a number of valuable points. Not even Keithal had been able to slow her down; he had learned since then that no one could stop her when she decided on something. He hadn't expected their friendship to last after their pregnancies had each passed, but he had underestimated the bonds they would make there. He could understand why Keithal and Zarkon had fallen hard for their wife.

Antok and Honerva were amiamble when together. The fact of the matter was, they simply weren’t close. It seemed a tad odd, to Kolivan, that his love would be the first to find out about her experiments results over himself.

“A group of alternate reality individuals came over,” Antok continued, “Keithal - They’re people we know. He- his alternate came and-” Antok gripped Kolivan tighter as they fell into silence. Antok took a deep breath, “you and he are the only Blades alive from our original group….” Kolivan froze, hand poised above Antok’s head where he had been petting, but Antok did not stop, “I’m dead, Kolivan. I - I left you, and the kids,” he choked on a sob.

“How did that-” Kolivan started, but he knew how. If the other reality was anything like their reality, the job was still dangerous. They infiltrated groups that could turn hostile at a moments notice, and the threats in recently and continuing war torn areas was high, even disaster zones weren’t safe by any means. But Thace, Ulaz,  _ and  _ Antok dying? He couldn’t - how?

“Their reality is- it’s different. Keithal said that it’s- we’re fighting  _ against  _ the Empire, Kolivan,” Antok pulled back enough to look up at him, the anguish clear in his eyes. “The Empire is horrible there, and we’re - we’re doing our job.”

Protecting the people, preserving the core of the Empire.

Kolivan pushed Antok back from himself, earning a confused noise from his love. He didn’t respond, instead settling into Antok’s lap and wrapping his arms around Antok’s middle. Kolivan had accepted his own death, but the deaths of his closest friends was something else. They had become his family after so long without one. The idea of going back to what he and Keithal used to have, only each other, was… sobering in the worst of ways.

“I’m here, Antok, and the kids are here, and  _ you’re  _ here,” he whispered into his love’s neck, “we’re alive, all of us.”

As Antok clung back, taking solace in the touch of one another, Kolivan couldn’t help but wonder: what if they weren’t in the future?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did silly things! I signed up for three different bangs - luckily none of them are big bangs, but with my typing... it'll be up there - so updates may be a tad slower! I'm still accepting requests, of course, and I'm still working on them!
> 
> All that being said - I'm thinking of introducing the AU! Paladins soonish. Problem is the planned introduction I have for them is lowkey borderline crack, but at the same time I'm very fond of the idea so I might do it anyways xDD It makes me laugh, and at the end of the day that's what matters?


	6. Update

Okay, so I realized the problem I was having with this is that there was no real goal of what's happening, and as an outline, structure oriented writer that was screwing me over

So bad thing: i'ma prob stop this fic

Good thing: I'm planning a long fic set in this universe which is more or less plotted and just needs to be written

So like I'm not done with this au, far from it, just not having anywhere to go makes it hard for me to write because while the prompts are great, not having them connect hurts me inside xD

I'll see you all again when I post the first chapter of the longfic, in the future. I have my sheith fic and my keith mini b fic and a zine piece to finish first xD


End file.
